1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a color testing system, and more particularly, to a color testing system for testing color output of a display device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
During the manufacturing process of color display devices, a color analyzer is used to test and calibrate intensity deviations of their color output.
A typical color analyzer has a reading probe with a round surface of 2-cm in diameter for receiving the color output. The most popular way to test color intensity deviations is having an operator manually move the reading probe across the screen area of the display device for the color analyzer to receive color output from the display device. There are two drawbacks in such testing operation. First, it is difficult for the operator to maintain the movement of the reading probe at a constant speed. Therefore, when the probe is performing periodical readings during movement, the same screen area may be read twice or a certain screen area may be inadvertently skipped thereby affecting the quality of test. Second, testing a 15-inch screen requires roughly 200 readings and is therefore very costly in terms of time and labor.